Providence
by SlyTrojan
Summary: This is the story of Osamu Ryu. He was exiled to earth and then brought back to Seireitei to stand trail. Could he be enough to tip the scales against Aizen? OC, Please Read and Review! Rated T for some language.
1. A Day in the Life

Timeline – Set in alternate reality of Bleach storyline. Placed 2 years after Aizen's rebellion. No major battles have happened between Seireitei and the Arrancar.

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. I'm obviously adding a new character to the Bleach story line; hopefully he fits well. Just the introduction for now, I'll try to add the next chapter by the end of the weekend. Let me know what you think!

_**Day in the Life**_

Sitting in class, Ameshi Hiroshi, a skinny light haired male with thin brimmed glasses, stares at the seat next to his and wonders why it is empty once again. He cannot understand why people miss class; he hasn't missed a day of school since his first year. He has always been on time with his uniform in order and homework completed.

"This is the fourth time this term Ryu-kun is late for class this term, wonder what he's up to…" Hiroshi whispers nervously to himself. It is true that Ryu had been late several times before, but he always acted casually and would never tell Hiroshi why he was late. Hiroshi could not help but become even more nervous by this.

JJust as he whispers that to himself, Hiroshi hears the sound of running down the hall. "Watch where you're going Osamu, and stop running!" someone screams. "Sorry Mr. Kawigawa!" The door opens as a young male stumbles into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late" the student says with a smirk. The student had was a little taller than average with slightly curly brown hair, you could tell he was athletic both by his build and by the fact that he was holding a duffel bag in one hand and football in the other.

He was clearly practiced at coming into class late; his demeanor was cool and he seemed to have no worries in the world. His clothes accentuated this; his untucked shirt, unbuttoned top button, and loose tie knot all seemed to say it was a miracle that he was only this late.

"Find your seat Osamu-san," says the teacher lazily, she was obviously used to the student's tardiness. She rolls her eyes and continues to write on the chalkboard as the student takes his seat next to Hiroshi. "Where have you been Ryu-kun?" Asks Hiroshi. Tucking his shirt back in, Ryu replies, "I just got caught up at home, no big deal, we still on for football at the field after school?"

"Yeah, Takashi said that his team will be ready right after school, so don't be late." Replied Hiroshi. "When am I ev…" started Ryu.

"Would you mind keeping it down Osamu, we did begin class on time even though you weren't here, I hope that's alright with your busy schedule?" asked the fairly annoyed teacher sarcastically. "Sounds good to me," replied Ryu with a smile as he took out his notebook and began to copy down the notes from the board.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After classes, Osamu Ryu was on his way straight to the football field when he first noticed something strange. He couldn't put his finger quite on it, but it was a feeling he used to know quite well. _Looks like today is going to be pretty interesting after all_, he thinks to himself as he opens the door leaving the school.

"Yo, Ryu. You ready to play?" Ryu turns around to see Hiroshi waiting for him next to the goal. "Yeah, tell Takashi he doesn't stand a chance!" Ryu yells back.

Suddenly, Ryu feels a sudden pain on the back of his head that was all too familiar. He turns around to see a brutish looking male standing behind him. "Why don't you tell me yourself Osamu?" Takashi was at least three inches taller than Ryu and much larger. Ryu was never quite sure if Takashi was more fat or muscle, but he knew now was not the time to try to unravel that mystery. _Oh great_, Ryu thinks to himself. "Save it for the field, Takashi, your fat ass doesn't stand a chance." Ryu says defiantly as he continues walking towards the field so as to avoid another shot to the head.

The teams set up and start the game. The game was one of the more physical ones in recent memory. Ryu and Takashi never quite got along, but something was different today. Something made Ryu think that Takashi was taking the game more personally than usual. Takashi was the school bully and Ryu was the wise guy that also fought back…and never won. Such was the case in the game. Takashi's team was ahead 5-4 with just a few moments left in the game.

"Give me that!" Takashi yells as he knocks Hiroshi over with the tremendous force of his shoulder. He begins to dribble the ball towards Ryu. _That is enough from this guy_, thinks Ryu as he decides to charge straight at Takashi, the image of Hiroshi on the ground motivating every step. In a move that no one could quite see, Ryu got the ball, knocked Takashi over, and started down the field towards the opposite keeper. Passing the defenders, Ryu checks the clock to see only 5 seconds left. _Here it goes_, thinks Ryu. He sets up the ball and takes a firm shot.

_That should do it, _Ryu thinks hopefully to himself as he takes the shot. The ball goes for the top corner or the goal, seemingly out of the keeper's reach, when it is somehow blocked. Not by the keeper as Ryu first suspects, but by a shorter girl with dark hair, two braids covered with cloth and a white robe. She gave Ryu a sharp look.

"We need to talk Usamu-sama"

_-SlyTrojan_


	2. Worlds Collide

_**Worlds Collide **_

"We need to talk Usamu-sama"

"I have nothing to say to you Soifon," says Ryu in a disgusted voice. He turns away from her and begins to walk away as he hears a voice, "Where do you think you're going?" The voice was familiar, Ryu turned around already knowing to whom the voice belonged.

"So Yama-jii sent you too, huh Shunsui?" Ryu said, unable to hold back a little bit a smile. Kyoraku was standing next to his fellow captain. "Not just me, Yama wanted to make sure you came back with us, no getting away this time."

As he said this several shinigami appeared around Ryu making a circle around him. They were a fairly intimidating bunch, not that Ryu would ever admit that, "So, who are the new guys Shunsui?" asks Ryu looking around at the mix of captains and other shinigami who now completely encircled him.

"Don't worry, we're just here to escort you to Seireitei Ryu, no need to get jumpy." Replied Kyoraku Shunsui, the 8th division captain. "We have captains Kurosaki Ichigo of the 3rd division and Soifon of the 2nd, as well as Vice-Captains Abarai Renji of the 6th, Kira Izuru of the 3rd, and my Nanao, and finally, Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division."

Ryu looks around at the shinigami around him and smiles, "Don't you think the Captain Commander went a little overboard, Shunsui?"

"He just doesn't want you to get away this time Ryu," replied Captain Kyoraku, "why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" he continued looking around at the student staring at them. Someone had gone to get the teachers, but when they had reached the field they were too shocked by what they saw to do anything about it.

"Our Reiatsu must be getting to them," Laughed Renji, Osamu shoots a fierce look at Renji and is about to say something when Kurosaki steps in, "Yeah, lets go before it becomes too much for them, Osamu-sama." Kurosaki steps toward Ryu, but he turns amd steps towards some of the students.

Ryu looked around and sees Hiroshi, with a smile he yells, "Don't worry about me Hiroshi! I'll be fine, these guys have nothing on me." his friend was clearly terrified, and just before he was able to get some words together, the whole group went out of sight in a flash.

"Where are you going Ryu-kun?" asks the abandoned friend, staring at the spot that Ryu just occupied.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The group stops at an open field in the Central Karakura Park, "So what is this all about?" asks Ryu to no one in particular. Kyoraku speaks up, "As you know, Aizen is building up an army to attack Seireitei and kill the King. In response, Yama-jii has decided to train up the Gotei 13 to its fullest potential. To do this, he knows that he is going to have to put your history behind and recruit you."

"There's no way in Hell, why would I want to go back to that old bastard?" says Ryu, clearly annoyed by the thought of seeing Captain Commander Yamamoto again. He turns his back on the group of shinigami and begins to walk away when he is met with a Zanpakuto to his neck.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter" says the smallest of the shinigami. "You're the Kuchiki right? Why would Yama-jii send you here if you aren't even ranked?" asks Ryu snidely.

"That's enough, Urahara has the gate ready to go. Don't make us have to do this the hard way Osamu-sama," says Soifon in an attempt to get control of the situation. "Don't get feisty with me Soifon, you haven't forgotten who it is that trained your sensei have you?" Ryu replied with the smirk back on his face. He turns back to Rukia, "Let's give this a shot, huh? I'll go hear what the old man has to say."

With that, the group moves to Urahara's Shop. Rukia stays behind thinking for just a moment, _What is it with this guy? Why has he been gone for so long? And why do we need him now, all of a sudden? Is he really that strong?_

Just before he goes after the group Captain Kurosaki puts his hand on her shoulder from behind, "Don't let this guy get to you Rukia, we may need him for the war, but he abandoned Seireitei and the Captain Commander" "Why did he leave?" asks Rukia.

"Captain Ukitake told me that he was Captain Commander Yamamoto's best student before the academy was started. He was strong enough to be a part of the 1st division very early in his life, and by the time Ukitake and Kyoraku had graduated, Osamu was already the 3rd seat in the 1st division." Rukia had turned around by this point and saw that Ichigo was looking at the ground; obviously very bothered by the story he was telling her.

"He stayed there, as the 3rd seat even after Ukitake and Kyoraku had become captains," he continued, "even though he was just as strong, if not stronger than they were." Ichigo smiled now and looked at Rukia, "Captain Commander Yamamoto didn't want Osamu to become a captain because he cared about him too much, kind of like how Byakuya is with you." Ichigo looked at the ground again, "This made Osamu so frustrated that one day the vice-captain from another squad gave him a hard time about still being a 3rd seat and Osamu lost it. He killed the vice-captain and fled Seireitei. Apparently Captain Commander Yamamoto knew where he was the whole time, but could not bring himself to arrest him."

Ichigo looked up once again, "Osamu is likely going to have to explain his action, but it is unlikely that he will be punished for them in any way. Even so, Ukitake said that it is unlikely that he will talk about the incident to anyone, let alone the Captain Commander. I guess Yamamoto hoped that by sending one of Osamu's old friends in Kyoraku, he would be more agreeable."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with maybe even more questions than she had before, "So what will happen when we get back?" "Yamamoto will probably lecture Osamu and then assign him to some kind of duty where he can help fight against Aizen. Once we get to Seireitei, Osamu is going to have to play it by the book, whatever Yamamoto orders will be, it is likely that he'll be on a short leash." Ichigo looks towards Urahara's shop, "Let's go, we don't want them to have to wait for us".

With that, the two shinigami disappeared.

_-SlyTrojan_


	3. Home

_**Home**_

Ryu stands outside Urahara's shop contemplating how the life he has led for the last 160 years has been rocked by events of the day. He would never have thought that the shinigami would contact him again, let alone try to recruit him. As Ichigo and Rukia rejoin the group, Ryu takes a deep breath and walks into the front door. _Here goes nothing_, he thinks to himself.

As he opens the door, Ryu is met immediately by the face of Urahara Kisuke, "Well here's a face I haven't seen in years," exclaims Urahara. "To think that you were in Karakura Town all these years and never decided to stop by!"

"It's good to see you too Kisuke-san." Replies Ryu very unenthusiastically, "Yoruichi isn't here is she?" asks Ryu looking around. "Nope, you'll be glad to know that I sent her out just before you left, I don't especially want my store destroyed, she is not going to be happy when she sees you, you know." Says Urahara still smiling, looking around he continues, "Alright, why don't we get everyone situated until it's time to go through the gate."

The shinigami sit around a table in the back room of Urahara's shop, "Tsukabishi! Can we get round of tea please?" calls Urahara from his seat. "Now then, tell me Ryu, what have you been up to for 160 years?" The whole table turns to Ryu, the question was obviously on everyone's mind. "I have mostly been living alone, spending most of my time trying to blend in," he pauses briefly and smirks, "and, well, I have been training."

"Training eh?" starts Urahara, "Is all that exercise what has kept you looking the same age you were when you left Seireitei?" At this, Ryu smiles, "No, I found that since I wasn't using my Reiatsu for anything while here, I could use it to control my cells and make it so they don't deteriorate." "Ho! If only I knew that was possible," Shunsui interrupts, "I bet you wouldn't have been able to resist me 70 years ago!" he says to Nanao.

"On that note," begins Nanao, trying to blow off her Captain, "Shouldn't we get going?" The table seems to agree and begin to stand when, "Wait, wait, wait, if you are going to be in such a hurry to leave, then there's still one more thing that I need explained to me," says Urahara, he faces Ryu and says somberly "Why did you abandon us Ryu? We all knew that there was more to the story than what we were told."

Ryu could not look at his friends face, instead he turned around and says, "Let's go home everyone, Captain Commander doesn't like to be left waiting." And with that he walks out of the room, followed by most of the rest of the shinigami.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this way Urahara," says Rukia standing alone in front of him, "I don't like it. So don't let this guy bum you out." Urahara smiles, "I guess the past is the past." He looks Rukia in the eyes and attempts a smile, "Why don't you go now, the gate's ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was finally back. After 160 years, Osamu Ryu was back in Seireitei; it was the place he called home, but called him traitor in return.

As the group exits the gate, they see two columns of Soifon's Covert Ops lining the way for a few yards. At the head of the Covert Ops was Kuchiki Byakuya; "We are to transport the prisoner to the 1st divisions quarters immediately." Ryu smiles, "that's Byakuya? Ha! Last time I saw him, he couldn't have been any taller than you." He says, looking at Rukia. Byakuya shoots him a fierce look, and begins leading the group.

Rukia couldn't think of an adequate response, she was put aback by Ryu. He was no longer wearing his school uniform, but had become a shinigami. His shihakusho was normal except for a shoulder guard on his right shoulder and a black cape that was lined with red fabric on the edges and lined on the inside.

Soifon was holding his Zanpaktou for extra precaution. The sheath and handle were of red woven cloth with light red metal cap and hold. It had a double rectangular guard made of silver metal with red accent in between the two rectangles. Rukia had heard that he was powerful, but until now he was just some high school kid in his uniform; she had not fully understood his significance until seeing him like this. It was a little bit frightening for her.

As the group moved toward the 1st division quarters, it became abundantly clear that Ryu's homecoming was not a secret. Groups of shinigami from all the divisions tried to catch glimpses of the traitor. "Looks like things have gotten boring around here since I left," Ryu says to Rukia, "I feel like one of those movie celebrities…" someone yells out, "You're going to get it you filthy traitor!" "But less liked" he says with a smile.

They finally reached the 1st division quarters, "You four keep watch over him, we are going inside first. We'll call him in when it's time." Byakuya says to the vice-captains and Rukia. The four captains walk into the room to conduct a captains meeting before Ryu is questioned.

"You getting nervous?" asks Renji, trying to prod a reaction out of Ryu, "You do realize that the last vice-captain that gave me a hard time died don't you?" Ryu responds unable to hold back a quick chuckle. "Don't try anything Osamu-san," Says Kira, his hand on his Zanpaktou. "Lighten up there Kira-san, I'm just giving him a hard time. No need to get all jumpy,"

Just then Captain Ukitake walks out, "Starting trouble again Ryu?" he says looking at Kira. "You know me Jushiro, how've you been?" asks Ryu, "Alright, but now is not the time, Yamamoto-sensei is ready to see you." As they start walking towards the door Ryu turns around and says to Rukia, "Don't leave, this is going to be interesting." He smiles at her and enters the captains meeting.

_-SlyTrojan_


	4. Captains Meeting

_**The Captains Meeting**_

He was finally there; he was finally in the captain's meeting. Ryu Had always longed to be a part of these meetings, but now he was there, not as captain, but as prisoner. As Captain Ukitake takes his place in line, Ryu is standing between the two columns of five captains each, and at the head, Captain Commander Yamamoto, eyes closed, but completely aware of the room.

"Do you know why I have called you back Osamu?" asks Yamamoto coldly, these worlds striking Ryu much harder than he would have imagined. Ryu looks straight at the captain commander trying to hide his feelings, "You need my help, Yamamoto-sensei. And I am here to offer it."

"And so we do, with Aizen's betrayal, we have been left short of strength in Seireitei," Yamamoto replies, "Aizen is gathering an army of hollows and so we must do what we can to counter his actions." He opens his eyes slightly, and looking at Ryu he says, "I believe you are a small part of that counter." Yamamoto closes his eyes once again and continues, "But that is not why I have brought you here to this room," Ryu is now doing everything to hide his anticipation. _This is it; this is where Yama-jii finally lets me become a Captain._

"You are here to stand trail…" Ryu could not hold back his shock, "WHAT!?, you brought me here to put me on trail after 160 years? Are you mad? What makes you think I'll stay here and let you do this?" Ryu turns around and takes a step towards the door, he is stopped in his tracked by a sharp thud, Yamamoto had struck the ground with his cane. "You will stay in this room until I say you are dismissed!" Yamamoto was visibly upset now, "You are no longer a child Ryu, you will explain your actions and take the responsibility for them. You cannot just run away and abandon your home again." Yamamoto's changed from harsh to demonstrative, "You must stay here and answer for your crimes, only by doing so can you once again be of service to Seireitei."

Ryu turns around and opens his mouth, nothing comes out. He has no idea what to say, hearing his mentor speak to him the way he had back before Ryu left Seireitei took all of the anger and frustration out of him. He was left only with guild; the guilt of leaving, the guilt of hiding, and the guilt of never saying good-bye.

Finally Captain Kyorako speaks up, "Tell us what happened that day Ryu-kun." Ryu couldn't find the words to speak; finally he regained his composure, "I can't tell you anything you don't know already. The fact is, I killed a shinigami, and I am willing to accept the consequences for that action."

"Don't be a fool Ryu-kun," Spoke Captain Unohana softly, but sternly, "Those of us who know you, know that you did not just kill him in cold blood, there must be more to the story. Please, why won't you tell us?"

"There is nothing more for me to tell, a member of Seireitei is dead by my Zanpaktou, that is all that matters." Says Ryu defiantly. "Then you leave us no choice, the penalty for murdering a vice-captain is death." Yamamoto's voice was back to normal now, "Your sentence will be carried out at dawn."

"Wait just one minute!" a voice yells as the doors to the room open, "Ryu, you are an idiot, tell them this minute what really happened." It was Yoruichi who had come into the meeting room. "I have kept your secret from everyone for all these years but this is enough, either you tell them, or I will."

"What is the meaning of this Shihoin Yoruichi?" asks Yamamoto, "Do you have information about the day Osamu Ryu left Seireitei?" To this Yoruichi replies, "It would be better if you heard it from him." She looks at Ryu, "No one needs your protection anymore."

Ryu looks up at Yoruichi and then at Captain Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. He then looks straight into Yamamoto's eyes, which were fixed right back at his. He exhales and begins his story.

"As some of you know, I was hired by Shihoin family to train Yoruichi. At this point, she was not supposed to become the head of the family, so I was allowed more freedom with her and in the manor than I would otherwise. One day, during her training, I caught glimpse of the 10th squad vice-captain leaving the Shihoin family manor. When I questioned him about it, he would not answer me, and did, in fact, taunt me about being a 3rd seat. Upon some investigation, I came upon evidence of a plot against the Gotei 13 by the Shihoin family. This evidence connected several members of the 10th division, including the vice-captain, to the plot. Because of my close ties to the family, I decided to give both the Shihoin family and the vice-captain a chance to explain themselves before I reported my findings. It was during this time that I was attacked by the vice-captain, as well as several of the Shihoin family guards. After defeating them, it became clear to me that the plot could not be fulfilled without the support of the vice-captain, and rather than disgrace the Shihoin family that had treated me so well during those years, I struck a deal with them. I would not reveal their plot if the ones responsible would leave Seireitei and Yoruichi was made head of the family. I entrusted this information with Yoruichi and made her swear never to tell a soul because it would incriminate her family and they would lose their status. After this, I fled to the real world, where I have been since."

At this point, everyone in the room was shifting their weight and trying to gauge each other's responses. Captain Kuchiki was the first to speak up, "Can this information be verified?" he asks, looking at Yoruichi. "Of course, the information is hidden within the manor itself." She replies. "Then upon receiving verification of this story, I believe there is nothing more to discuss here, you are all dismissed." States Yamamoto.

As everyone begins to head to the door, Ryu speaks up, "Just one minute Yama-jii. If I am going to be cleared, then I request permission to take the Captain Proficiency Test." Everyone in the room looks at him dumbfounded, "You need to be recommended by a current captain to be considered for the test." Explains Captain Soifon. "I recommend him!" say Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku in unison. "So be it, your test will be scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Now, unless you have anything else?" Yamamoto asks Ryu.

"Actually, there is one more thing. Before I take the test, I want two guarantees if I pass. First, I want to be the 5th division's captain, they need direction more than any other division, and have been doing little more than twiddling their thumbs for the last 2 years, from what I hear," Ryu looks at Kyoraku with a bit of a smile, as if to thank him for that idea. "And secondly, I would like to replace the current vice-captain. From what I understand, she is still effected by Aizen's betrayal, and is not fit to help lead a division."

"You cannot talk about Hinamori that way!" exclaims Captain Hitsugaya; "You have no idea how hard she has been trying to lead the 5th division since that bastard left." Ryu calmly looks over at the Captain and answers without missing a beat, as though he knew the objection was coming, "Then why don't you take her as your 3rd seat? I heard that the 10th squad's 3rd was just killed on a mission a few months ago and has not yet been replaced."

"Enough, who would you propose as the replacement for vice-captain Hinamori?" asks Yamamoto. And in a completely serious voice, Ryu replies, "Kuchiki Rukia."


	5. Meeting Concluded

_**Meeting Concluded**_

The responses to that statement were as varied as the people who gave them. One could hear Rukia, who had been listening just outside the door, yells "What?" Byakuya simply said no immediately. Ichigo exclaims, "Are you serious?" While Kyoraku and Ukitake simply smile.

"I will not allow Kuchiki Rukia to become a vice-captain," says Byakuya simply. "She is a member of my house and I am responsible for her." Rukia opens the door at this and replies, "You can't hold me back forever Nii-chan, I want to be a vice-captain." Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground to get everyone's attention, "There are a few things that you all seem to be forgetting. Osamu Ryu has not yet passed the exam, and all appointments go through me, Kuchiki," he says looking at Byakuya, "not you. You are all dismissed before things get any more out of hand. I will be contacting two of you to aid me with the examination."

"I would like to make a request, Captain Commander." Says Captain Komamura. "Hell must have just frozen over, the big guy's speaking up," Jokes Kyoraku to Captain Hitugaya who was standing next to him. "Yes, what is it Captain Komamura" asks Yamamoto, completely ignoring Kyoraku's comment. "I do not believe that there is a single captain here that would not want to see the examination of Osamu Ryu. I request that you allow the captains to come to examination if they so will." Yamamoto exhales, "I suppose that sentiment is true Komamura. Very well, the all captains are welcome to watch the examination if the so desire. However, only two captains besides myself will be officially examining him."

There seemed to be an air of agreement amongst the captains, as they broke from their rank. It seemed as though everyone had thoughts on the meeting that had just ended. Most notably, Captain Kurotsuchi was complaining to himself about how long the meeting was and said something about everyone getting all worked up about minor details.

Captain Unohana rushed over to Ryu and gave him a hug, while Ukitake and Kyoraku give him pats on the back. "You'll do just fine," Ukitake assure him, "but I would have liked a heads up on recruiting one of my finest shinigami." As he says this, he looks past Ryu shoulder to Rukia and signals her over. "I think you two should probably talk." As Rukia reaches them, the three captains leave Ryu and exit the room.

Before either Rukia or Ryu could say anything, they were stopped by a commotion in the front of the room. "No way, I want to fight him for the exam." Says Ichigo to both Byakuya and Yamamoto. Apparently the two captains were trying to convince Yamamoto to allow them to fight Ryu at the exam. "I have beaten you before," Ichigo says, now taunting his fellow captain. "Remember your place Kurosaki, you have never even seen a Captain Proficiency Exam before. I will be the one who fights Osamu at the exam."

It is true that Ichigo never went through the exam because he became Captain of the 5th division through the Personal Recommendations of captains, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Zaraki, and Soifon, with approval from, Yamamoto, Kuchiki, and Komamura.

"Don't worry guys, I'll fight both of you at the exam." Ryu tells them smiling. Yamamoto opens his eyes and looks disapprovingly at Ryu, "So be it, if the applicant wants to fight both Captains Kuchiki and Kurosaki, it will be so." The two seemed content enough at this and headed towards the door. Byakuya leaves, but Ichigo stays and asks Rukia, "You sure you're ok with this Rukia?" She frowns at him, "I don't need you watching over me all the time Ichigo, I'll make the decision for myself thank you!"

With this she turns towards Ryu as to dismiss Ichigo. He smiles, "Alright, but don't think I'm just going let this go." He turns to the door and sees Orihime, who had been waiting outside. He smiles and walks towards her, hugging her as they start to walk to the 3rd divisions quarters holding hands. "And I thought he had feelings for you…" Ryu says out loud, but mostly to himself. Rukia heard, "No, he chose Orihime, but I think that that was the right choice, they are very cute together." She did not seem to hold any bitter feelings toward either of them.

"We have other things to talk about though." With that, the two of them started to walk out of the room. As they did, a hard slap came upon Ryu's face. "What the Hell Yoruichi!" She was waiting for him on the other side of the wall. "Why would you not once stop by Kisuke's? You knew I'd been there for over a century. You wouldn't believe how irritating it is living with him and those two bickering kids for a hundred years!" she looked at Rukia, whose face was filled with shock at the sight of Yoruichi acting this way. She slaps him again, "and that's for not giving Rukia a heads up!" Ryu retracts, "Ok, ok, I get the point. Sorry I didn't visit," he looks at Rukia, "and sorry I didn't tell you, but your reaction was priceless." This time Rukia slapped Ryu, "We are going to have to work on our communication."

Ryu had no idea how to react to this. He starts angry and just gives up. His head drops down, _What did I get myself into…_Without saying a word he just starts walking out of the 1st division quarters. The two girls laugh and follow behind him. The next couple days were certainly going to be interesting.


	6. Taking a Walk

_**Taking a Walk**_

As they leave the 1st division's area, Yoruichi looks at Ryu and Rukia, "I've got to go talk to Mayuri for Kisuke. Are you two going to be able to handle it if I leave for a bit?" Ryu and Rukia just look at her blankly, "Ok, great. I'll see you guys later then." And with that, she was gone.

As they continue walking, Rukia notices that they are already acting like Captain and Vice-Captain with her following a half pace behind him on the right side. She decides that she doesn't like this and speeds up her step so she is standing next to Ryu again. He smiles, but continues to walk forward without mentioning it. "Where are we going?" asks Rukia, "I'm hungry and Kyoraku said that the 4th division has the best cook." He turns to Rukia, "How about we drop in on Retsu-chan?" They continued walking until they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"You got stuck on guard duty did you?" it is Ayasegawa Yumichika "Would you like some more civilized company Rukia-chan?" At this Ryu stopped and turned, before he says anything, Rukia explains, "This is Ayasegawa Yumichika, a friend." Ryu, upset by the comment says, "Excuse me? Ayasegawa Yumichika was it? That's a rather masculine name for a girl. What do you mean by uncivilized?" Rukia jumps in, "Umm…well you see, he doesn't know about the meeting yet so he thinks you are still a prisoner." Answers Rukia.

"He?" Ryu looks back at Ayasegawa, "Umm…right, anyway. Now that I know you're a guy, I don't need to be so polite, what the hell did you mean, uncivilized?" Ayasegawa replies, "You are not very beautiful when you yell, you should probably keep your mouth shut and continue to the 2nd division's jail now." Ayasegawa then tries to push Ryu forward when Ryu knocks him to the ground, "Don't you put your hands on me, I am not a prisoner, in fact, I'm going to be a superior officer after my Captain's exam the day after tomorrow. So if you know what's good for you, you better get back to your division and stay away from me." Before Ayasegawa has a chance to reply Ryu turns around and unsheathes his Zanpaktou just in time to block a strike from Ikkaku.

"Who the hell is this Rukia?" Ryu yells, pushing Ikkaku away with his Zanpaktou. This was the first time Rukia was able to see it unsheathed, it was magnificent, she could feel a raging, yet somehow controlled Rietsu coming from the blade. Carved into the blade was also a single flame coming out of the hilt up the Zanpaktou for a few inches. Before she could comprehend the question, Ikkaku started a flurry of attacks, all of which were either blocked or dodged. "Ikkaku, stop it!" she yells, but too late, Ryu had disappeared.

Above them they heard, "Way of Destruction 63: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down" two shots of blue fire come out of Ryu's left hand streaking towards Ikkaku. There was an explosion, and Ikkaku was nowhere to be found, he was not able to get out of the way in time. As the smoke settled, Ikkaku could be seen sitting down, seemingly having been knocked back by the blast; there were two craters in front of him. "Next time it won't be a warning shot." Ryu comes down next to Rukia, facing the two shinigami. Yoruichi appears in front of his, "I leave you for 10 minutes and you are already fighting? What is wrong with you, you got off easy the first time because Yamamoto likes you, but if you kill these idiots, his hand will be tied!"

"Relax Yoruichi-chan, I was just messing with them, besides, they started it." As Ikkaku and Ayasegawa walk towards the three, Yoruichi turns and starts yelling at them, "And you two, what the hell are you doing trying to fight Ryu? You are lucky he didn't kill you both! You two might be 11th division jocks, but that doesn't mean you pick fights with anyone in Seireitei!"

"Calm down Yoruichi, you are scaring them." Ryu says looking at the two men who were being scolded, "Anyway, I can take care of myself. I didn't realize that they were 11th division guys, that explains the random attacks…guess things don't change even though the people do." He looks at the two men, "No hard feeling eh? The name's Osamu Ryu, future Captain of the 5th division." He gives a slight bow and turns from them without any more conversation. "How about that dinner then?" he asks Rukia, and they continue walking towards the 4th division.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for dinner Retsu." Says Ryu standing up from the table where he just finished having Captain Unohana, her Vice-Captain, and Rukia. "We hope to see you again soon Ryu." Replies Unohana, showing him out.

As Ryu and Rukia walk aimlessly through Seireitei talking about this and that, it occurs to Rukia that she really is going to be a Vice-Captain, "I don't think I should be your Vice-Captain Osamu-sama." She bows both out of respect and because she didn't want to look into his eyes, his strong brown eyes that seemed to have a piercing affect on her, it was as though he knew what she was thinking before she even did. She felt silly telling him she didn't want to work with him, because she did, she just didn't think she was ready.

"You are going to do fine Rukia," Ryu says empathetically, "You have to trust yourself and your friends. This will be a challenge for both of us, but together we can really help out Seireitei." After he finished speaking, Ryu started walking again, but this time a little slower. He was thinking about what it would be like as a Captain. Would he have to win over the shinigami in his division? Probably, they won't be happy that he kicked their Vice-Captain out. He'd have to show them that he is strong, that he is someone that the 5th division can count on. How was he going to do that though?

At that moment, he heard a loud noise, "Attention, Menos in Rukongai. Attention, Menos in Rukongai. All Shinigami please report to designated areas." Ryu looks at Rukia, "Why don't we go check it out?"

_-SlyTrojan_


	7. Invasion

_**Invasion**_

The two shinigami were running through Rukongai toward the Menos' rietsu. As they got closer, Ryu noticed that there were already shinigami fighting. "Whose rietsu is that?" he asked Rukia. "I think that it belongs to the 5th division. They are fighting some of the Menos in the 78th district." They picked up the pace now; both suddenly had a real stake in this fight.

When they finally got to the district, they found bodies of shinigami and residents alike cluttering the ground. "How did this happen?" Rukia exclaimed, "What are we up against? There must be 15 bodies here!" Ryu did not reply. He was concentrating too hard on the faint rietsu that was still fighting. As soon as he located it, he disappeared; he wasn't going to let the ones responsible for this go free.

The rietsu was alone, _Who's still fighting?_ he thought. The fight had gone outside of Rukongai and into the woods, _Probably led there by the shinigami to minimize civilian casualties_ he concluded. Rukia was catching up to him now. He didn't slow down for her, he wasn't sure if this was more because he wanted to help the shinigami or because he didn't want to put Rukia into danger. There was an explosion near where he had pinpointed the fight and he suddenly could no longer feel the rietsu. "Damn it!" he raced even faster now to reach the fight.

_Only a little further now. _He desperately tried to sense rietsu, but could only feel the hollow in front and Rukia behind him. He was close now, just a few more seconds and he could see the fight. He reached for his Zanpaktou and gripped it tightly. Ready to unsheathe it, he came into a clearing and saw a large man standing over a shinigami with his Zanpaktou to her neck. "Let her go!" Ryu yelled at the man. "Ha, don't even think that you can order me around Shinigami." The man said. He was strange looking and wore a white hakama that revealed the hole in his chest when he turned to face Ryu. "So you're one of those Arrancar then." The arrancar had long red hair on one side and short black hair on the other side. His masked looked like awkward glasses just above his nose.

"I said let her go." Ryu said sternly, he looked at the shinigami closely for the first time now and noticed the Vice-Captain's armband. _Shit_, he though. Before he could say anything Rukia appeared to his right and screamed, "Hinamori!" She drew her blade, but Ryu grabbed her arm. "I'll take care of this," he said without looking away from the arrancar.

"I am your opponent now, leave the girl alone." Ryu commanded the arrancar. "Well, if you are my opponent, I have no need to keep this useless shinigami alive." Before Ryu could move, the arrancar took the blade that was pointed at Hinamori's neck and used it to slit her throat.

"HINAMORI!" Rukia let out a scream and tears started to flow uncontrollably.

The tears filled her eyes so she could only picture the image of Hinamori's throat being cut and the blood that had gone into the air. When she was able to wipe her eyes, she saw that the arrancar had been knocked back 50 yards, knocking down several trees. "Get up!" Ryu commanded. His rietsu was flowing out his body like flames that were struggling to engulf him.

The arrancar got on his feet. "Don't think you can just knock me back without any consequences. I am the 13th arrancar, Edrad Liones." Edrad took a wide stance and says, "Erupt, Volcánica". Suddenly he is transformed into a much larger being that looks more like a hollow than a man. "This is my Resurrección. I am the most powerful arrancar not given the title of espada, you have no chance now." He pulled back his huge right arm and shot a fireball at Ryu. Ryu was ready for this; he spun 360 degrees and cut down on the fireball, disintegrating it. "This is you one chance arrancar," said Ryu angrily, "Give up now and stand trial or be cut down immediately." Edrad laughed at this, "Please, you think you can beat me just because you stopped on blast?"

Edrad put both of his arms straight in front of his chest. With a mighty yell, he let out two streams of fire from his fists at Ryu. This time, Ryu braced himself before he was completely engulfed by the flames. Edrad kept the fire going on Ryu as to make sure that he had defeated his opponent. Rukia screamed Ryu's name and started toward Edrad when there was a sudden explosion pushing away the fire surrounding Ryu. "Rain Fire From Heaven, Kagutsuchi." Ryu's blade had changed into its shikai form. There was no longer a guard, but rather the handle led into the face of a dragon with the blade coming out of its mouth. The blade had a very slight curve. Ryu was holding it with just his right hand; his left was at his chest with the palm facing toward his opponent. The blade itself was glowing very dim orange as though it had been forged only recently. "Ha, your blade is so hot that it's glowing. A little more heat and it'll melt!"

"Not quiet, Arrancar." Ryu said confidently, "The blade isn't orange because of your attack, but rather because I am pumping my rietsu into it." As he said that, the blade grew brighter until it was steadily beating from orange to red. "The hotter I make my blade, the more powerful the strikes are. At this heat, you'll be sliced with ease, Arrancar." The Arrancar was unaffected by Ryu's comment, "I told you my name Shinigami, now tell me yours. I want to know the name of my victim before I kill him." Ryu smiled, "The name is Osamu Ryu, formerly of the 1st division." There was a visible change in the Arrancar's poise after hearing this.

"You cannot be Osamu Ryu, he was killed over 50 years ago in Las Noches. Some of the former espada went to kill a shiniagmi that was said to be killing of large numbers of hollows. They said he was called the Dragon Lord." Ryu spoke up, "That is enough talk about the past, Arrancar." He looked back at Rukia, who was staring at him, teary eyed, with a look of confusion. His attention was back at the Arrancar now, "Edrad Liones, I have told you my name. It is time to end this fight now." Ryu readied his Zanpaktou and charged Edrad, who had raised his left arm as though to ready a punch. Before the punch could be delivered, Ryu was standing behind Edrad. He sheathed his sword as it went back to its sealed form.

The cut had gone straight through Edrad's torso, cutting him in two. As Ryu turned around, Edrad's body began to disappear. He no longer paid any attention to his fallen opponent, only to his ally. He picked up Hinamori and rushed to the 4th division's infirmary. A futile act made of desperation.


	8. Espada

As Osamu Ryu rushes toward the 4th division's barracks holding the 5th divisions Vice-Captain, he senses a great clash of rietsus. From the size of the rietsu, Ryu could tell that a captain was fighting…and losing.

_How is a captain losing?_ He stops, allowing Rukia to catch up to him a few seconds later. "Take her to Retsu, I need to go". Rukia looks at him confused for a moment, but realizes that Ryu was trying to focus and wasn't going to give his orders any more discussion. She picks up the limp body of Hinamori and both Shinigami are gone in a flash.

As Ryu races towards the fight he keeps his hand on his Zanpaktou, ready for a fight at any moment as though the warring rietsu was going to come out and attack him. As he gets closer, Ryu notices explosions of screaming Rietsu. He could tell that the fight was a serious one, and he was afraid that the fight would grow out of the forest and back towards the people of Seireitei. He could not let that happen, too many innocent people had already been killed by the attack. He would need to do everything within his powers to keep it isolated.

As Ryu reaches the fight he pulls out his Zanpaktou, ready to strike. He immediately realizes what he is facing, one of Aizen's elite, an espada. The espada looks more human than Ryu had expected. He has blue spiky hair and eyes. He wears a white hamakaand a black sash. Most importantly, he was fighting, and seemingly beating, Captain Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Need some help?" Ryu asks, as he stands ready next to Ichigo. Ichigo, breathing heavily, replies, "I've got him right where I want him…" with a smile. With that they both attack with a flash before the espada can say anything. Ryu quickly realizes the power of his foe. _How is this guy keeping up with two captain level shinigami? _Ryu didn't have the time to contemplate this question as he barely dodged a strike from his adversary.

The battle stops for a moment with the espada in between the two shinigami. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The espada asks Ichigo. "You aren't going to need his name when you're dead, Gimmjow" Ichigo replies. The two shinigami catch each others glance and Ichigo lets out a Getsuga Tensho at Gimmjow who easily dodges the attack only to be targeted by Ryu, "Way of Destruction 63: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down".

One of the blasts seemed hit knick Grimmjow, and in that moment of hesitation Ichigo flashed in to make the killing blow. Ducking, Grimmjow is just barely able to avoid the strike. "You cut off a piece of my hair!" yells Grimmjow. "I think it looks better," replies Ryu with a smirk.

Grimmjow didn't seem to like that response as he attacks Ryu ferociously. _Looks like he's stepping it up a notch, better not miss this cue. _At that moment, Grimmjow lets up and flashes above Ryu, about to blast a cero at him, but Ryu was ready. A powerful fiery blast comes out of Ryu's Zanpaktou, canceling the cero, "Rain Fire From Heaven, Kagutsuchi". "Good," says Grimmjow, "looks like it's time to get serious". Ryu looks at Ichigo, "Why don't you take a break? You look tired."

Ryu looks back at Grimmjow, Kagutsuchi beginning to emit steam. "Let's see what that Zanpaktou can do." Grimmjow says. He begins striking like before, but this time the strikes are coming down harder. Ryu feels his arm starting to take some damage from blocking all the strikes. _Come on, I've got to pick this up._ Ryu flashes away to put some separation between him and his opponent and siphons his rietsu into Kagutsuchi. It is now beating red and fire is actually at the base of the dragon's mouth.

"Well doesn't that look frightening"? Grimmjow taunts as he charges at Ryu again. This time Ryu dodges the first strike and strikes back, "Kaji-Kashira!" Ryu sent a great fiery dragon's head spiraling towards Grimmjow who was able to cancel it barely by sending another cero at it. The explosion sent Grimmjow back a few yards. He smiles and flashes behind Ryu, going faster than before. Before Ryu can react, he is kicked to the ground, creating a large crater. Grimmjow follows him to the ground and puts his knee to Ryu's stomach causing Ryu to spit blood.

"Don't make me kill you when you still haven't shown me everything, release your bankai and let's get this over with." Grimmjow commands Ryu, still on his back. Ryu stands up slowly and makes eye contact with Grimmjow. He raises Kagutsuchi to his chest, holding it with both hands, letting the handle rest in the center of his chest with the blade facing Grimmjow. He pulls both his arms away, spinning the blade and simultaneously yelling "Bankai".

Out from his chest comes a dragon made of fire spiraling towards Grimmjow, who is barely able to avoid the dragon. He looks back at Ryu, who was now in a Dragon stance without his Zanpaktou. In that moment of hesitation, Ryu turned his fists and stepped and the dragon, which was now behind Grimmjow, turned and mimicked the movements of Ryu, coming down on Grimmjow from an angle behind him. Grimmjow dodged again, but the dragon followed him, striking from the right, then the left, never attacking from the centerline. It was all Grimmjow could do not to be engulfed by the massive dragon.

Every once in a while, he was able to catch a glimpse of Ryu, who was far off moving quickly and flowing the strikes into each other. Every time Grimmjow tried to attack Ryu, he would defend using the dragon to cut off Grimmjow's strikes. "This is enough!" Grimmjow yells as he lets a huge cero at Ryu while the dragon was behind him. Ryu dodged it and flashed right next to Grimmjow, attacking with his Zanpaktou that had reappeared while dodging the blast. The two stand face-to-face, blades locked. "Had enough yet?" Ryu asks.

Before Grimmjow could respond, Ryu feels another thunderous rietsu. Another figure appears beside Grimmjow, "It's time to go, I've collected enough data". This figure had pink shoulder length hair and his mask was formed like rectangular glasses. The two unlock blades. "I haven't even started with this guys, just a few more minutes?" Grimmjow asks. "We have our orders, it's time to go," replies the other figure. As he says this, a fissure opens up in the sky and the two jump in. Before Ryu or Ichigo could follow them, the sky closed back up.


End file.
